Kodoku no Runaway
Romanized Title Kodoku no Runaway Japanese Title 孤独のRunaway English Title Lonely Runaway Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1991 Romaji Just a runaway tomenaide yo koukai wa sukoname no my life ameagari no akegata tokku ni omae wa kieteita denwa mo yokosanaide daisukidatta onna nomi nakama junchoudatta shigoto made nanimo kamo hottarakashi nani ga iyadatta no? kane na no? manner na no? imagoro omae wa dokokade sakenderu... Like this! Just a runaway tomenaide yo koukai wa sukoname no my life yurusarenaino wa wakatteru tsumori seken no shikumini totemo kattenaikara mono wo okanai shugi no omae no heya ni nokosareteita saboken ga machi wo warai ii meiwaku da to minna akirekaetta ato mata fudan no kurashi wo tsuzuketeru nani ga daiji datta no dete itta yatsu no kuchiguse dake ga me no ura de odoru... Like this! Just a runaway tomenaide yo koukai wa sukoname no my life ai wo naguttemiyou giri wo ketobashitemiyou kitsuite kimarete mo iikara kodoku no runaway hontou wa daremo ga aijin saga shinde kaketagatteru mou modoru ki wa nai yo ironna mono wo nakushichatta kamo shirenaikedo I'm all right Cause I'm just a runaway tomenaide yo koukai wa sukoname no my life ai wo naguttemiyou giri wa ketobashitemiyou kitsuite kimaretemo ii kara kodoku no runaway hontou wa daremo ga heiwa ni mieru mainichi wo kowashitagatteru moshimo anata no kokoro ga migaruna mononara soko ni nagai wa muyo sa... Baby, here we go! Here we go! Just a runaway... Kodoku no runaway... Japanese JUST A RUNAWAY 止めないでよ　後悔は少なめの MY LIFE 雨上がりの明け方　とっくにおまえは消えていた　電話もよこさないで 大好きだった女　飲み仲間　順調だった仕事まで　何もかもほったらかし 何がいやだったの　金なの？マンネリなの？ 今頃おまえはどこかで叫んでる like this! JUST A RUNAWAY 止めないでよ　後悔は少なめの MY LIFE 許されないのは　わかってるつもり　世間のしくみにとても勝てないから 物を置かない主義のおまえの部屋に残されていたサボテンが街を笑い いい迷惑だと　みんなあきれかえった後　また普段の暮らしを続けてる 何が大事だったの　出ていったやつの口グセだけが眼の裏で踊る like this! JUST A RUNAWAY 止めないでよ　後悔は少なめの MY LIFE 愛を殴ってみよう　義理を蹴飛ばしてみよう　傷ついて憎まれてもいいから 孤独の RUNAWAY 本当は誰もが　愛人探しに出かけたがってる もう戻る気はないよ　いろんな物を　無くしちゃったかもしれないけど I'm alright JUST A RUNAWAY 止めないでよ　後悔は少なめの MY LIFE 愛を殴ってみよう　義理を蹴飛ばしてみよう　傷ついて憎まれてもいいから 孤独の RUNAWAY 本当は誰もが　平和に見える毎日を壊したがってる もしもあなたの心が　身軽なものなら　そこに長居は無用さ baby, here we go! English Just a runaway! Can't stop now, gotta lessen the regrets in my life You've gone to a sunny place with no rain But you haven't bothered to call even once The woman I love, drinking partners, my smooth-sailing job... I can't help but neglect it all now What is it you don't like? Money? Manners? In this exact moment, somewhere, you must be shouting: "Like this!" Just a runaway! Can't stop now, gotta lessen the regrets in my life I'll try to understand that you won't forgive me Because I can't compete with the structure of society Your life motto is to not leave anything behind That's why my room here only has a cactus pot laughing at the street Isn't it quite a puzzle? After not being able to recover from the shock... We somehow still go back to living normally What's important for me? Words from those who've run away are dancing before my eyes... Like this! Just a runaway! Can't stop now, gotta lessen the regrets in my life Trying to hit love in the face, kicking away morals and sense Even if we get hurt or end up despised, that's fine too Lonely runaway, everyone wants to get out of there Looking for someone to have a love affair with Don't wanna go home anymore So many things are likely already lost, I'm alright Cause I'm just a runaway—can't stop now, gotta lessen the regrets in my life Trying to hit love in the face, kicking away morals and sense Even if we get hurt or end up despised, that's fine too Lonely runaway, everyone wants to get out of there Looking to break all these seemingly-peaceful days If there's no burden in your heart, Then, there's no use staying here any longer Baby, here we go! Here we go! Just a runaway... Lonely runaway...